


Missing Normalities

by Tea_and_Guillotines



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Demons, Family, Fluff, Gen, I don't know, I'm not funny, Kids, Mystery, Not sure about the shipping yet, Original Character(s), Probably a slow burn idk, Slow Burn, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Guillotines/pseuds/Tea_and_Guillotines
Summary: Strange things have been happening in Ryan Bergara's house ever since the Greenwoods moved in next door. Things have been going missing or not being in the place where he put them. After a few more repeated incidents and teases from Shane that his mind is going bananas, he sets up a camera first. Maybe it was just a burglar who frequents his house or just the wind. Turns out it was little Lucy Greenwood, his neighbors' daughter, sleepwalking. Very easy.But it was more than just a sleepwalking case.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj & Steven Lim, Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Missing Normalities

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a writing prompt from Tumblr. Enjoy~

It was that time of the week again.

The day where Boogaras and Shaniacs are pitted against one another, waiting and waiting for the final verdict.

The day where thirsty supernatural watchers are quenched of their thirst for answers to that one question.

The day...the next Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural episode is uploaded.

The format starts the same. The little black and green intro for supernatural comes along with the howling wolf and thunder sound effect. Ryan’s voice floods through the speaker along with the faint laughter of children as well as a few cars passing by.

The camera cuts to both Ryan and Shane in front of a residential area. It looked like a normal street of houses with happy families having dinner as the remaining bits of sunlight paints the scene. Nothing out of place here. But, of course, don’t judge a book by its useless review-filled cover that contributes no information whatsoever to the aforementioned book.

…

Ehem

Ryan starts with the usual introduction, adding a little bit of embellishment to make the story interesting. It was a bit spooky with added animations to scare the softest of people. What was more interesting is the lack of the habitual bit after the question “Are ghosts/demons real?” from Shane. Usually, Shane would either shake his head or make a disapproving face as his own answer to his friend’s question even if it isn’t directed to him. But today, he just stared at the camera, looking a bit exhausted or at least tired. That’s a big oof and would probably be an incoming question for this episode’s post-mortem. 

The episode continued with the usual banter and quotes that would be national treasures to the fandom and with a bit of responses in the spirit-box. Despite the little bit of chills and fear, Ryan seemed happier and calmer in the video. In the end, it was a good episode and a fair amount of ghostly activity.

The post-mortem was a bit the same. The chaos is there, as always. A bit of roasting and a bit of good theories mixed in for flavor. Good episode, nothing else to expect from the Ghoul BoysTM. Despite all that, there was a foreboding sense of...something. There was this feeling that the Boys know something that they did not disclose to the masses.

Suspicious…

Especially the ending of the post-mortem.

“Hey Ry. What do we have for next week?” Shane asked, turning to his smaller companion.

“Well,” Ryan started, carefully choosing the words so as to not spoil too much for the next episode. “It's the seasonal demon episode you guys have been waiting for. There’s that. Uhh..”

“Well I hope it doesn’t follow us home, don’t ya agree?” Shane taunted, a secretive smile present on his face. The phrase surprises Ryan for a moment but he gets on track easily and replies with a ‘shut up Shane’ but with a matching smile as well.

Hmm

Suspicious…

Let’s backpedal a bit to 3 months ago to answer all these suspicions.

A few months ago, a new family moved in next door to Ryan Bergara’s house. It was a normal working day and Ryan was just about to leave when he saw a truck in front of the house beside his. New neighbors probably. It might pose a problem because he prefers silence or at least moderate sounds that wouldn’t disturb him especially when he’s researching for ideas. He couldn’t see any people except for the guys hauling furniture into the house so he might as well leave. It's too early for human interaction and the coffee hasn’t kicked in. But too late. He’s been spotted.

“Hey!” A man shouted from the other side. Ryan turned to see a man waving his hands in the air from the other side of the fence. “Are you our new neighbor?”

The man looked to be around his early-thirties, around his age, sporting a button-up shirt, pants, and a bit of facial hair. He seemed to be a cheerful and sociable type of guy. Sort of like those sunshine personified people. Judging by his clothes and the fact he was able to buy the 2-floored fully furnished house next to his, he can assume he is somewhat wealthy or at least has a stable income. Ryan can also assume that he has a family with the amount of belongings being hauled inside the house. And with the woman walking towards them.

“Hello there.” The woman greeted, standing beside her husband.”Are you our new neighbor?”

“Uhh..” Ryan buffered, slowly processing the question but decided to answer as quick as possible. “I guess. Yeah I am your new neighbor.”

The woman broke into laughter, not the posh and snotty type or the awkward one. A genuine one paired with a grin. She must have found something amusing or she was just really damn cheerful like the man beside her. Great! More optimists! 

“Well hello new neighbor. I’m Mary and this is my husband Luis. And-” a small voice resonated from behind the couple, accompanied by little footsteps coming from a little girl with pigtails. She was wearing a white frilly blouse with a light purple skirt and clutching in her hands a lamb stuffed toy. A sweet little thing in all her adorable glory. “This is our daughter Lucy. Say hi to our new neighbor..”she trailed off.

“Oh uh Ryan Bergara.” 

The little girl bunched up her little lamb, trying to carry as much fluff as she could with one small hand to free the other for a wave. ‘Hello mister.”

Ryan greeted back and politely excused himself so he could go to work. The family seemed nice enough to let him go without making him feel rude and so they went back to their home all hand in hand. He then went to his car and drove to the office. He didn’t miss little Lucy turning back and waving goodbye to him.

The drive to the office was normal. There wasn’t much traffic so not much disturbances on the road. This normalcy is very appreciated considering the life he leads as the host of Buzzfeed Unsolved. Traveling to different places to ‘hunt’ ghosts, researching crime, hanging out and working with fun and unique people. Don’t get him wrong. Those quirky stuff are his normal and he enjoys his life. He likes a little changes here and there but the normalcy brings a level of comfort and he’d really prefer a normal drive to the office rather than to have a car accident on the way. So normal day please.

He did have a normal day.

As normal as he can have with a lanky chaotic 6ft descendant of Bigfoot for a coworker.

At least it spices his life so it’s fine.

Like he requested, it was a normal day. And a normal week. And another normal week. The only thing he saw that was interesting was when Steven accidentally slipped on a spilled beverage and it wasn’t really that memorable. Really great, actually. Until the end of the week that is.

It was around Saturday evening when it started.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure about this fic since I usually stick to oneshots and am non-committal to long/multi-chapter works. I do want to continue the work since I have ideas and I can finally be productive but I lack motivation. If you do enjoy the fic and want me to continue please comment or kudos. 
> 
> Sayonara my frenchies~It was that time of the week again.


End file.
